When two systems communicate, a device or an identity using a device in one of the systems typically is identified to the other system. For example, a device or an associated identity in a client system may be identified to a host system. The identification of a device or an identity may permit a host system to make specific features or information available or unavailable to the device or the identity using the device.
For instance, in a household that includes more than one personal computing device, it may be desirable to enable a connection between each device and an online service provider (OSP). It is possible to simply network several devices together in the home to enable interconnectivity among the devices and to enable a connection to outside host systems. With the devices networked together using a home network, the host system may recognize the entire network as a single device.